Forever Knight Bookcover Contest
The Forever Knight Bookcover Contest was a challenge-type contest held through the main Forever Knight fandom mailing list, FORKNI-L, in which fans designed their own covers for fictional Forever Knight-related books. The results (including jpegs of all the entries) were originally archived on www.fkfanfic.com in a section now archived on the Wayback Machine. History In 1997, the first pro Forever Knight tie-in novel was published, A Stirring of Dust (New York: Berkeley) by Susan Sizemore. The cover of the novel was poorly received by the fans. Susan M. Garrett therefore posted a challenge to FORKNI-L, proposing a contest to create covers for fictional FK-related books. As is traditional in FORKNI-L challenges, she offered her own example of such an entry, for an imaginary novel entitled It's Not Easy Being Perky...., ostensibly an "unauthorized candid biography" of Tracy Vetter, a character from the third season of the show whose reception by fans had been mixed, to say the least. Rules The rules for the contest indicated that participants were to create a general Forever Knight bookcover design that could be downloaded and used as a bookcover for the upcoming releases of FK books. Entries could be sent either by e-mail or snail mail—the latter to a fan, "Rosebud", who had volunteered to scan artwork for those who couldn't do so themselves. Entries were anonymous, with names revealed after the winner was selected.From the submission guidelines on www.foreverknight.com, archived on the Wayback Machine (accessed 5 October 2011) Prize Courtesy of Susan Garrett, the prize was an actual copy (not a photocopy) of the working script for the episode "My Boyfriend is a Vampire", dated 8/29/95, with changes through to Double White.From the Forever Knight Bookcover Contest guidelines on www.foreverknight.com, archived on the Wayback Machine (accessed 5 October 2011) Entries There were 21 entries in the contest from 13 fans. The winner was one of Stephanie Babbitt's entries. It should be noted that not all fans precisely followed the entry rules, which laid down that the book cover should be suitable for a "general" Forever Knight tie-in novel. Two fans submitted alternative covers for the actual tie-in, A Stirring of Dust. Several submitted parodic or humorous covers, or covers for books ostensibly written by characters from the series. List of Entries # Cover for Forever Knight. Created by UserKnight. # Cover for Forever Knight: novel by (blank). Created by Chris Rosmini. # Cover for Forever Knight Series: Ashes to Ashes by Any Author. Created by Edna Mae Walker. # Cover for Forever Knight Series: Lost Love a novel by Any Author. Created by Edna Mae Walker. # Cover for Forever Knight Series: To Walk in the Sun by Any Author. Created by Edna Mae Walker. # Cover for Forever Knight Series: Dark Avenger by Any Author. Created by Edna Mae Walker. # Cover for Forever Knight Series: The Oath of the Conqueror by Any Author. Created by Edna Mae Walker. # Cover for Anatomy of a Vampire: Exploring the Realm of the Vampire Cell by Natalie Lambert, M.D. Created by Jennifer Rayburn. # Cover for A Guide to Vampire Physiology: A Guide to Vampiric Health and Well-Being by Dr. Natalie Lambert. Created by Judy. # Cover for Forever Knight. Created by Liz Staub. # Cover for Forever Knight: Talking To My Angel. Created by Maryann Jorgensen. # Cover for Girls Just Want To Have Fun: A Woman's Guide to Toronto Knightlife by Dr. Natalie Lambert and Janette Ducharme. Created by Maryann Jorgensen. # Cover for Eating Into the Millenia by The Nightcrawler. Created by mefein. # Cover for A Stirring of Dust by Susan Sizemore. Created by Sandy choo. # Cover for Nick Knight: Metro Homicide by I. Wright Fanfic. Created by Stephanie Babbitt. # Cover for Alone on the Edge by Nicholas B. Girard. Created by Stephanie Babbitt. WINNER. # Cover for Forever Knight. Created by JessRoop. # Cover for Getting In Touch With Your Inner LaCroix. Created by Andrea. # Cover for Forever Knight. Created by UserKnight. # Cover for I Dated a Vampire: The Incredible True Story. The Weekly News-Enquirer Press. Created by Nancy. # Cover for A Stirring of Dust by Susan Sizemore. Created by Jennifer Rayburn. Sample Entries External Links * Wayback Machine copy References Category:Fan Activities *